The Devil You Know
by Tigyr
Summary: Gibbs and the team head to Hell...literally. Written for the White Elephant Exchange on another site.
1. Chapter 1

The day started with Tony started picking on Tim about his new shirt.

"Real men don't wear pink Probie. That's a lie manifested by insecure men with little to say for themselves."

Tim rolls his eyes, trying not to respond. The shirt is a gift from Penny and there is no way he's going to let DiNozzo rile him over something as simple as a shirt.

"Knock it off DiNozzo. McGee, take David with you go get us some coffee and doughnuts, we've got a long list of cold cases to work on today."

"Yes Boss!" Tim replies as he and Ziva rush out of the room.

"Tony is very sharky today, isn't he?" Ziva asks as they enter the parking lot.

"Mmm, I think the word you're looking for is snarky, but sharky will work." Tim replies.

They pick up two dozen doughnuts and enough coffee, tea and caff-pow for the rest of the day. As they arrive back at their floor, they hear Gibbs' phone ring and know that their day just got a bit more exciting. Tim puts the doughnuts on Gibbs' desk as they wait for the boss to tell them what is going on. The lead agent has a puzzled look on his face when he gets off the phone and motions for McGee to follow him. Tony and Ziva watch as Gibbs and Tim head into the elevator.

"Did you hear any of the conversation, Tony?" Ziva's curiosity is matched by Tony's and he shakes his head no.

The ding of the elevator has both of them turning to see if their boss is back, but it's Ducky, accompanied by Palmer and Abby.

"What's up guys?" Palmer asks as they step closer.

"We do not know. Gibbs had a strange look on his face after he got off the phone."

"He took McGrumpy with him, so maybe it's something to do with the Admiral."

Ziva looks at Ducky, "Did the director ask you to come up here, because we don't have a case at the moment."

"Yes, he stated that we all needed to be here and suggested that I bring Mr. Palmer and Abigail with me."

"You don't suppose anything is wrong, do you guys?" asks Abby as she grabs the drink that Tony hands her.

Vance is watching them from the catwalk, listening but saying nothing for the moment. He had his reasons for bringing the entire team together but until Gibbs and Tim returned, he couldn't voice them.

NCIS-NCIS

As Gibbs and Tim head out of the Navy Yard, Tim looks at his boss and asks,

"Boss, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure McGee. All I know is that Vance wants me to bring Tandel in and I need you to get her educated on the way."

Tandel, the young female elf who had entered Gibbs' life only a few weeks ago. Both men sigh as they contemplate Vance's motives for involving the woman in an investigation. As Gibbs pulls into his driveway, they see Tandel opening the door and walking out to greet them. Gibbs motions for Tim to talk to Tandel while he goes into the house and prepares a go bag for her.

"Hello Timothy McGee, what brings you and Gibbs here so early in your day?"

Tim smiles at her greeting as he tells her what little bit he can. "We really don't know why Director Vance wants you brought in, so we're not sure what is going on. I'm surprised that he knew you were here."

"I told him about her a few days ago. Thought it was time to bring him up to date. I'm sorry Tan, I don't know what he wants or why." Gibbs' gut is churning and he knows something is going to happen, he just doesn't know what or when.

"You look frustrated, don't be. We can figure it out once we get back to NCIS." Her quiet statement is matched with a serene smile as she enters the back of the sedan.

NCIS-NCIS

Once the team is reunited Vance asks them all to join him in a conference room. They silently file in, with Gibbs and Tandel coming last. As the blonde enters the room, she inhales and Gibbs can feel the tension in her rise. He glances down at her, but she says nothing as the door closes behind them.

"Hello Gibbs."

Ziva faints and Tony, Abby and Ducky go pale at the words. Gibbs glares at Vance who shrugs and motions for the team to sit down. Tandel checks on Ziva who is slowly coming out of the shock she'd just received. As the female blonde escorts Ziva to a chair, she glances curiously at the dark haired man who has thrown the group into disarray.

He is dark complected, not unlike Ziva, and Tandel can see the similarity between the two. Siblings, she guesses, but why the reaction? Shock, denial, anger, all the emotions are showing on the team's faces. As for Gibbs, he's furious and she puts a hand on his in an effort to calm him.

"How is this possible? What in the name of Hell are you doing here Ari?"

Hell is what she is sensing, Tandel thinks as she waits for the mystery man to reply.

"An apt word for what I'm about to tell you. Yes I was dead, and for all intents and purposes, I shall be again, however I need your assistance."

"Like we'd ever help you, you bastard." Gibbs growls. Tandel is watching the rest of the team and they are all nodding in agreement; all except Ziva who is still sitting in stunned silence.

"I do not ask for my own person. I know that I have wronged you and accept your hatred and distrust. However, there is someone that does deserve your help and assistance."

"Not bloody likely." Ducky mutters and Ari turns towards him.

"Not even for one of your own?"


	2. Chapter 2

No one knows what to think, let alone say. Their anger is palpable and Tandel is wondering just who Ari is, or was. She can tell due to her previous life as a cleric/magic-user that Ari is not completely alive, nor is he what she considers an undead. Before she can ask any of them what is going on Tim speaks up. He's upset like the others but he seems to be in a more rational frame of mind.

"What are you talking about Ari? Why do you need us to help you and to get back to Gibbs question, why exactly AREN'T you dead?"

Ari opens his mouth but just as he starts to say something, Ziva reaches out and smacks him across the cheek. There's dead silence and Tandel watches in fascination as Ari smiles at his younger sister. There's a ruefulness to his gaze, as if he knows that he deserved the slap and even the glares that are emanating from the rest of the group.

Tandel barely feels the touch on her shoulder and looks up to see the director motioning for her to follow him. She looks around the room and notices that no one else is watching her movements. She pats Gibbs on the hand, indicating her leaving, but he's too engrossed in his antagonist to acknowledge her.

Curious more than ever about what is going on, she follows Vance up to his office where he shuts the door and quickly explains to her about the situation.

"I see and you brought me in for just what reason?"

Vance sighs, "I know for a fact that David shot her brother dead. As you've been in Gibbs' house I couldn't help but wonder if with your past experiences you've seen anything like this before?"

"Usually the dead don't walk quite the way that young Ari is. Unless it's a doppelganger, but I don't sense it; it's very confusing, but I almost think that he actually is alive or been granted a corporeal form. I'm not sure just why this would be. What can he gain from antagonizing the team, and why would he ask for their help?"

Vance looks her up and down then decides to trust her, "I'm breaking a few rules here, but this is what I do know about the whole fiasco and the one thing that was consistent up until her death was the attraction between Ari Haswari and Caitlyn Todd."

Tandel nods, "If a loved one is in trouble, it would make sense to seek those who valued her most to help her. You say that he killed her but now he's back and seeking Gibbs assistance. Has something happened?"

"That's why I brought you in. You are an outsider, and will have a new perspective on things. You might be able to discern just why Ari has come back."

Re-entering the room, Tandel can feel an almost palpable tension in the air. Knowing a little bit more about what is going on, but still not quite sure of all the details, she steps closer to Ari who turns towards her with a smile.

"You, I don't know, but I can sense something different about you. Oh, you are McGee's newest love interest. What is your name and how did you ever come into contact with the nations top response team?"

Tandel is about to deny it, but a quick subtle gesture from Gibbs has her just looking at Ari with a non-committal smile.

"My name is Tandel Yestereen. I just arrived here a few weeks ago and Timothy has been polite enough to escort me around and show me the sites when they have some down time. I'm a medical consultant."

As Ari takes her proffered hand, he can tell she's not a pushover. Her hand has scars and calluses from some kind of training. As familiar as he is with most martial arts, she doesn't appear to have the correct build for the ones he knows, but he also knows that looks can be and often are deceiving.

"My name is Ari Haswari, delighted to meet you, Tandel. Will you be taking Dr. Mallard's place on our little journey?"

"Before I can answer that, I have a couple questions. Is there room for one more and just where will you be taking us to?"

"Didn't you know? Why my dear Tandel, we're going to Hell."

Tony bursts out laughing, "You almost had me on that one, Haswari. Hell? As in the devil and pitchfork, fire and brimstone. Someone let me punch his lights out now. Please boss?"

"He's not joking Tony." Tandel says softly and the team looks at her.

"You made a deal with the devil, but you didn't take into account what he might ask for in return." Her gaze is steady and tone still soft yet there is a faint accusation behind it.

Ari narrows his eyes as he looks her over. "You are correct in your assessment."

"Just what did you do, brother?" Ziva's question brings a sardonic twist to Ari's mouth.

"It's not what I did but what I didn't do, and now because of my small oversight, an innocent soul is going to be made to pay for my mistake."

A collective intake of breaths and Tandel knows who that innocent soul is.

"So, I ask again, will the beautiful Tandel be taking the place of one Dr. Mallard?"

Tandel looks at Ducky who is shaking his head, then at the rest of the team. All of them are in serious thought, as if wondering just what course of action they should actually be taking.

"No, I won't allow such a thing." Ducky states firmly.

Tandel's been thinking and knows that there is always something that the Devil will try to cheat his way out of any agreement. She looks at Ari and says, "No I won't be taking Dr. Mallard's place. I'll be taking that of Mr. Palmer and Abby."

Ari stares at her in surprise, "Two for the price of one."

"Neither of them are conditioned enough for what you are taking them into."

Ari nods in agreement, but he's still puzzled by her response.

"But why not the good doctor?"

Tandel smiles, "We need M'lord Bard's tales to keep our sanity."


	3. Chapter 3

As the team readies themselves for the journey into the unknown, Gibbs, Tim and Tandel meet in the elevator.

"What in the name of all that's holy do you think you can do?" Gibbs hisses furious at her daring to place her life on the line.

"Keep you all safe whilst you rescue Caitlyn Todd. I have my abilities back Gibbs, that means I can protect you from the fires or heal whatever wounds might be incurred."

"McGee!"

"I have to agree with Tandel on this Boss. As a cleric and a magic-user, she possesses skills that can provide safety or healing should we need it. This is an unknown for all of us, and if I'm going into this kind of battle, even in an MMORPG, I'd want my strongest healers there."

Gibbs glares at both of them, but two stubborn pairs of eyes stare back at him resolutely. Tandel places a hand on Gibbs forearm,

"Listen to me. You need me on this mission. I may not have your technology for a firefight but I can assist you in other ways. You need to let me try. If not, you might not lose just Caitlyn but your entire team. Do you want to take that chance?"

Gibbs shrugs her hand off his arm, "I can't trust Ari. I don't trust Ari."

Tandel puts a hand on his cheek, "Then trust your team and me to get us all home safely."

NCIS-NCIS

Tony and Ziva are waiting by the time the other three come back. Ducky and Ari soon join them and they all pile into the vehicles that Vance has secured for them. They drive to a remote cabin and to those who worked with her, recognize it as the place that Ari had held Kate captive for hours before setting her free. Ari exits the vehicle once they've stopped and walks towards the barn. Across the doorway a sign has been installed. The language is unknown to most of the party. Tandel is bringing up the rear with Ducky and Tim and she stops when she sees what it says.

 **εγκαταλείψει πάντες ελπίδα που αρχίζει εδώ.**

"kela ilya estela, lle ya tara sinome." she says softly.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." Tim replies and jumps when faint noises are heard from within the barn; he realizes that once they go inside there is no guarantee of ever coming back out again. Then he looks at Gibbs and knows that as long as he has Leroy Jethro Gibbs by his side the odds of coming back increased a hundred fold.

Tony looks at Tim and sees the pale complexion of his probie. Knowing that he needs some words of encouragement, he steps back to Tim's side and says, "Think Somalia, just a bit hotter and this time we have Gibbs going in with us, not just as backup."

Tim smiles at him in thanks and nods in agreement. Then he looks at Ducky, wondering how the old ME will be able to keep up with them.

"Do not worry, Timothy. I shall prevail." Ducky murmurs.

Ari faces them all, and says, "I am sorry to have to involve you in this. You are the only ones I could trust when it comes to getting Caitlyn out safely. The journey could be long or not, it all depends on you being willing to follow me to the chamber that Caitlyn is being held in."

"Do you actually know where she is?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes and no. I know that we have to pass through Limbo but I won't find out more until we get through that particular floor."

The look that Gibbs sends Ari could have killed the other man, if he hadn't already been dead. Tony, Tim and Ziva are just glad that they've never made the Boss that angry. Ducky shakes his head as if he almost figured that would be Ari's reply and Tandel is thumbing through her magic book memorizing spells to assist the team once they get to their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs watches Ari like a hawk as they enter the second circle of Hell. He doesn't trust Ari at all and for them to have to pass through all nine circles irritates him. He can't believe that he allowed himself to bring the team into this farce. He isn't sure at all that what Ari has said so far is true, but he does remember that at one time, the man did care for Kate and that's the only reason he's trusting him the small amount that he is.

This section is dimmer compared to Limbo, and Tim murmurs, "Look, it's Cleopatra and Helen of Troy. We must be in Lust."

"Well, you might be in lust probie, but I think I just went head over heels in love." Tony's declaration earns him a headslap from Gibbs and a smirk from Ari.

Tim just sighs as he says, "No Tony, Lust is the second circle in the nine circles of Hell according to Dante's Inferno. You're the movie buff, surely it was featured in one of them?"

Ducky is looking at some of the other inhabitants and shakes his head at the shadows in the corner. "Lancelot and Guinevere...so the myths and legends were right about that at least."

Tandel is a bit bewildered by the scenes being put before her. Where she came from the second circle of Hell was a flat and barren plane, an occasional black, stagnant river with dull green cloudy skies that had lightening flashing through them. The one city that occupied it was full of red hot iron buildings that resulted in major burns with the slightest of touches. Those buildings housed the prisoners of war, tormented underlings, criminals, and kidnap victims were kept in underground dungeons where their wails of woe could be heard filtering up through small vents in the iron walls. Whatever this plane of Lust is, and apparently it's for those who are not capable of fidelity, it's definitely not the city/circle of Dis.

NCIS-NCIS

"So what are the nine circles of Hell on this world Tim?" Tandel's question brings a frown to Tim's face as he concentrates on remembering his literature.

"Let's see, Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Heresy, Violence, Fraud and Treachery. Each one has it's own celebrity so to speak. Gluttony should have -"

Squish, squish, squish, the smell is terrible and Tandel casts a levitate spell on everyone. As expected, the others are a bit startled, but Tim and Tony beam their thanks at her as she's saved their shoes from the vile mess that covers the floor. This circle definitely reminds her of Minauros with its slushy, polluted putrid floor. Minauros had a more dismal feeling though with its decaying bodies and rotting marshes. It was a soggy swampland that was covered in bones and riddled with disease, and its landscape was spotted here and there with volcanic rock. This land of Gluttony was similar in smell, and she could see the floor itself was a mire of icy slush caused by a freezing rain. She casts endure elements on the group, as they progress through to the next circle the only thing blocking their path is a massive three-headed dog.

"Cerberus." Tim says in awe and they all watch as Gibbs and Ari approach the beast. Cerberus growls at the men, and they dodge its heads.

"McGee! How did they defeat the damn dog?" Gibbs shouts the question as he dodges the biting heads once again.

"They fed it mud." Tim shouts back and Gibbs swears as he jumps out of danger's way again.

"We could just try to calm the beast." Tandel says quietly. Ducky shakes his head.

"No my dear, this is something not from your realm of existence."

"Nevertheless, we could still try. I ...never mind, they've subdued it."

It took a bit of teamwork, but Tony, Gibbs and Ari all managed to simultaneously stuff the three-headed dog's heads and the small party headed out to the fourth circle.


	5. Chapter 5

Tandel thinks about what she's seen so far and realizes that what she thinks of Hell and what she's been through already are two entirely different things.

"Ducky, this hell that we're going through, it's not an accurate place thus far. I have seen worse things than what we're currently going through."

"Mmm, you've sensed that too?"

"My version or vision of Hell is much worse than anything I've seen thus far." She confesses, telling him briefly what she remembers from her journeys and those she traveled with prior to ending up on Earth.

"Our fourth circle was one of burning flames and volcanoes. It was called Phlegethos and had rivers of fire and molten rock, hills of ash and smoking pits. It had unbearable heat and was constantly being ravaged by earthquakes and tremors. Burning lava would pour down from cracks and fissures in the ceiling. I'm not sure how this place is related to what we called Hell."

"Ahh, it's a journey through man's deadliest sins. And I'm afraid that we have to traverse all of them in order to rescue Caitlyn."

They continue walking and are relatively unchallenged even by Pluto, who takes one look at the party and sniffs in disdain. With the exception of Ari, none of them are dead and Pluto's under orders to let them pass. As they walk through, they can see the souls of those who were avaricious or miserly in life and hoarded their possessions as well as those who squandered what they had.

As they approach the banks of the river Styx, they all feel something isn't right; something bad is going to happen. They stare in disbelief at the souls that are fighting on the surface of the river. They can barely see souls under the river's surface and those appear to be gurgling and choking on their rage. None of them are expecting what happens next. A clap of thunder sounds next to them and they all collapse. Gibbs is the last one to pass out and he glares at Ari as the man states,

"Oh, by the way Gibbs, I lied. I don't know where Caitlyn is."

NCIS-NCIS

Tandel wakes and lies still for a moment wondering briefly where she is, then remembers the unexpected trip into the Earthen version of Hell. She sits up, and looks around for the others. No one is there not even their antagonist. Instead of Ari she finds herself being scrutinized by a dark-haired slender woman.

"Caitlyn Todd, I presume?"

Kate looks at her in mild surprise, "That's my name but who are you and why are we here? Where is here anyway? If I didn't know better I'd swear we were in one of DiNozzo's fantasies."

Tandel smiles and holds out her hand, "My name is Tandel and we're here to rescue you."

Kate cocks her head, "this is one of DiNozzo's games isn't it? I'm not Princess Leia and you are definitely too short to be a storm trooper."

"Tony is here somewhere and for that matter so is Gibbs and"

"Gibbs is here where?"

"I'm not sure we got separated. One minute we're all staring at the vengeful wraiths on the river Styx and the next I'm waking up next to you. "

"Great, just great, so how do we get out of here?"

"As this is supposedly one of the circles of Hell and we'd already passed through the first five, I'm guessing we're in Heresy. It's definitely not Stygia or Malbolge. Stygia would have been covered with ice and cold fires would be erupting. Those tombs over there are covered in flames, but they're not a blue ice type. And Malbolge supposedly had gargantuan black blocks that looked like some giant's kid was playing with them and got distracted."

"Just come out already DiNozzo, this is taking the game too far."

NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs blinks three times as he wakes up. Looking around he can see the familiar faces of his team and Ducky, but no sign of Tandel. Remembering Ari's last words, he grimaces as he stands up, goes over to make sure that the others are all alive and then starts searching for the blonde elf.

Tony yawns and stretches, yelps as his knuckles touch something extremely hot. He stares at the blazing tomb, then scrambles back away from it, dragging Tim with him as he does so.

"My, my, we have reached a warm spot now haven't we?" Ducky murmurs to no one in particular.

"Is this what you were talking to Tandel about, McGee?" Ziva asks as she helps Ducky to his feet.

"We were discussing Dante's Inferno. She said that where she's from Hell takes on a whole new meaning. We've got to be in Heresy, those tombs represent the people who were blasphemous or who claimed that the soul dies with the body."

Gibbs is in another chamber still searching when he hears a familiar voice exclaim, "Just come out already DiNozzo, this is taking the game too far."

That has to be Kate, he thinks and if so then Ari was right about this much at least. He runs around the corner and there in the center of the room is Caitlyn Todd. She's still as young and beautiful as he remembers her being and he clears his throat to make his presence known.

"Gibbs!" Kate throws herself into his arms and he awkwardly pats her on the back as he gazes over her head at Tandel. The elf smiles at his silent question, affirming that the two of them are okay.

"Kate, it's good to see you again. Come on, the others are waiting."

He holds a hand out to Tandel and she shakes her head, indicating that she'll follow and let them get reacquainted. As the three enter the room where Ducky, Tim, Tony and Ziva are, Tandel hangs back a bit, not wanting to intrude on the reunion.

"Where's Abby?" Kate's asking and Gibbs tells her that the goth was needed at NCIS to run some tests.

"So, why all the mystery here Gibbs? What's going on? Why did you wait so long to come and get me?"

"We were a bit delayed in our adventure my dear. We had no idea that you were waiting for such a long time or we would have departed much earlier." Ducky's charm is still working and Kate smiles at him.

"Well, we're all here now so let's get out of here." Gibbs motions for them to leave the room.

"Indeed, Jethro shall we let Timothy lead the way?" Ducky's question is met with a bit of surprise from Tony, Kate and Ziva. Tim is startled by the suggestion, but a raised eyebrow from Gibbs as well as a subtle nod from Ducky tells him that he's being entrusted with the rest of the journey. As they leave the room that they're in, Gibbs has Ziva pair up with Tim, Tony and Kate take the middle falling into a familiar banter. Gibbs, and Ducky stay back with Tandel who is watching Kate and Tony with a wistful smile on her face.

"Bring back some good memories?" Gibbs whispers to her and she nods. It's been a long time since she's been part of a close knit group, and she can tell that these people are definitely family if not closer.

As they step closer to the next circle Tim and Ziva stop suddenly. The rest of the party comes up beside them and they can all see what appears to be a Minotaur. Tandel looks around but there doesn't appear to be any kind of labyrinth.

"It looks similar to Maladomini, but there are no ruins or labyrinths, why is that here?" She doesn't realize that she's voiced her musings out loud until Tim replies

"The seventh circle according to Dante was Violence and we have to get past the Minotaur in order to progress any further."

The creature is biting its own flesh and the team slowly progresses towards it. Tim mutters something to it, then yells, "RUN!"and pulls Ziva with him past the beast. Gibbs grabs both Tandel and Ducky by the arms as they follow Tony and Kate past the Minotaur.

Ducky mildly scolds Tim once they are out of range of the Minotaur, "My dear Timothy, just because Dante and Virgil said something to it, does not mean that we had to also."

Tim gives them a sheepish grin and heads deeper into the circle.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate looks at Tim who is carefully walking along the path. She nudges Tony and when he glances down at her she nods towards Ziva, silently asking who the Israeli is.

"When you left so did Director Morrow. His replacement was named Jennifer Shepherd and she brought in Ziva as a liaison."

"You said was named."

"Jenny was killed a few years later. Our new director is Leon Vance. I don't know if you'd heard of him while you were with the Secret Service or not. He was an assistant director out in LA and moved to DC after Jenny died."

Kate nods as she digests the information. She knows there is something that he's not telling her and finally asks him what it is.

"Kate, what's the last thing you remember?"

"You mean after dying? Yes, Tony I know that I died. I'm as confused as you are as to why I'm here. What are you all doing here anyway?"

"Rescuing you." Tony replies quietly.

"How did you know to even come looking for me?"

"Ari told us."

"WHAT?"

Tim follows the path for a few more minutes then his eyes widen and he stops making Ziva bump into him.

"What is it McGee?"

"Hey why'd you stop Probie?" Tony's question makes Kate smile.

"You still call him that after all this time?"

"He will always be my Probie. He was the first one I ever had." Tony states and Kate shakes her head at his reasoning.

"I think you just say that to annoy him." She says and Tony lightly cuffs her on the back of the head. She glares at him then giggles as Gibbs steps up and cuffs him a little bit harder as he steps towards Tim.

"What's going on McGee?" He asks and Tim points towards the river.

The river is a dark savage red and bubbling. The river is inhabited by beings that at first glance look to be murderers, tyrants and plunderers. Centaurs are patrolling the river, shooting at those who dare to try and climb out of its boiling blood. One centaur breaks off from the patrol and gallops over to Tim and Gibbs.

"Strangers, do you need guidance to the next circle?"

"Please and thank you. What can we call you?"

"My name is Chiron."

Tim turns to the others who motion for him to follow Chiron.

Tandel is frowning as she catches up with Gibbs and the team. Ducky steps back to her side and raises an eyebrow. Tandel gives him a brief smile and explains why she'd fallen behind.

"Sorry, I've been trying to find a way to send us home but none of my spells have worked yet."

Ducky puts an arm around her shoulder, "Do not fret my dear. I believe that we have to complete this test in order to go back to our world. It is very strange however that we've entered Dante's Inferno. I never would have thought that we'd have to do so."

"I'm not exactly sure what this Inferno is, but this place or circle reminds me more of Phlegethos with its bloody boiling river than it does of Maladomini. In my realm the seventh circle, according to legend and other travelers was more of blackened ruins, fouled rivers, black pools of ichor and nasty biting flies. Each of the circles was built by a god and the seventh one couldn't make up his mind about how he wanted the cities to look so he was constantly tearing down and rebuilding."

"Did he ever decide on one capitol or palace?" Ducky asks and Tandel shakes her head.

"From what I remember of the old legends the only one that might exist, was called Malagard and it was supposedly the most beautiful out of all the cities that he created. It was a formidable fortress with a myriad of black towers all connected by a tangled web of walkways and bridges. It had millions of rooms and the palace apparently sat on a complex labyrinth. That's why I was so surprised to see the minotaur. Usually minotaurs guard labyrinths."

Chiron's ears perk up when he hears Tandel's story. He asks Tim if he will escort Tandel to him so that he might learn more about this world that she is from. Tim nods and jogs back to where Tandel and Ducky are still conversing.

"Tandel, Chiron has asked to speak with you, will you come with me to talk to him?"

Tandel looks at Ducky who nods in excited agreement. "You can't pass up this opportunity my dear. What a wonderful way to learn more about the world here."


	7. Chapter 7

As she approaches Chiron, Tandel can hear Kate quizzing Tony about what has happened over the past several years. Tony glosses over several cases. Passing by the couple, Tandel senses Kate's curiosity towards her and smiles.

Kate smiles back then turns towards Tony. She's had a question nagging at her ever since she and Tandel joined up with the rest of the team.

"DiNozzo, why did Gibbs allow a civilian to tag along with you?" Kate's question brings a scowl to Gibbs face.

"She's not just any civilian and I didn't allow it." Gibbs mutters and Kate looks at him in wonder.

"You let the director dictate who is on your team?"

Her question brings a churning twist not only to Gibbs' mouth but to his gut as well. He's still not sure why Vance had insisted that Tandel had to come along with them.

Tandel walks up to Chiron and respectfully bows her head. "My lord centaur."

"You are not from this realm of existence. Where do you hail from child?"

"I am from the worlds of Greyhawk and Norrath."

Chiron's eyes widen and his nostrils flare as he realizes just what realm of existence she's from.

"How is that possible? There should be no reason for a child of those realms to come here."

"I am still not certain, I have only been here a few weeks. My deity has apparently decided that i need to be of assistance to Gibbs and his team."

"Intriguing thought." Chiron muses on what he's learned so far and then looks down at her. "So as I am not technically supposed to leave this area, I cannot escort you past the other two rings in this particular circle, I can however give you the protection that you will all need to continue the journey. Do you have questions that maybe I can answer for you?"

She can see what appear to be men of some importance rising out of the river of boiling blood, and starts to ask who they are or were. Instead she asks

"What is the name of this river?"

He gives a curious look before answering, "Phlegethon." and at her indrawn breath he looks at her, "What is wrong?"

"In my realm the fourth hell was called Phlegethos. It was filled with rivers of fire and steam."

"Ahh, I understand, these are different times and the circles are different from what you are used to, but it seems that both realms have common themes. The eighth circle will be called Malebolge, also known as Fraud and Malice."

"Who are those people?"

"They are people who were relevant to human history. Among them is Alexander the Great, and Attila the Hun. Once you make it back to the human world, have Gibbs or Timothy or even the mighty Ducky tell you about them. Actually have the bard do it, he will give you information while telling a great story with it."

"You know a lot about my companions."

"I have observed them while we have been walking. Gibbs is truly the leader of the team, but Ducky has a sage's knowledge while young Timothy could be a bard in the making. I'm not sure yet about the one called Tony, but I sense nothing truly bad about him, he does seem to enjoy the ladies though."

"Yes, they are an intriguing bunch to say the least. I'm still learning about all of them. So far Gibbs, Timothy and M'lord Bard are the ones I have most contact with. Do you know of someone called Ari, my lord centaur?"

"He belongs to this circle of Hell, but has gotten special clearance for the day. I take it your party is the reason for said clearance?"

Tandel nods thoughtfully, "Yes, we were told only this morning that he needed our assistance in bringing Caitlyn Todd back. Someone, somehow managed to get her brought out of wherever she was and brought her here. Our quest is to find her, which we did, but now we can't get back without completing the final circles apparently. Can you tell me anything more about the way we get through?"

Chiron shakes his head in regret, "Unfortunately, I have never passed beyond this ring, and do not have such knowledge for you."

Tandel narrows her eyes, "If it was possible for Ari to get permission to leave this burning abyss, would it not be possible for you to do so as well? If only to guide us to the next circle, Malebolge?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chiron stares at the elf in surprise, then chuckles, "You are a brave one, I'll give you that. You gave your deity all kinds of hell whilst still in his realm didn't you?"

Tandel states, "I was and still am his cleric/mage. Regardless of where I go or what I do, that will never change. I am not however a pushover and do not feel bound to the laws of this realm. Has anyone actually told you that you cannot go past the first ring, or is that just something that you have done without thinking of doing otherwise?"

Her question has him blinking at her and then laughing softly.

"You are a cheeky thing. Very well, I will go with you. As you have stated, I have never questioned going beyond the ring; we were told never to do so, but in this case I do believe that we can bend that rule."

"If it can be bent for a murderer, it should be bent for an enforcer. In my humble opinion."

"Indeed it can, come my young cleric and tell me more about this realm of myth and magic."

NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs watches as Tandel argues with Chiron, clearly giving him her opinion on something the other has said. He also sees comprehension and understanding in those dark brown eyes. Mirth, surprise, and something else, something similar to admiration crosses the centaur's face, and Gibbs swallows down a bit of jealousy as the two continue walking.

Kate glances at Gibbs from time to time and finally she can't stand it any longer.

"Just who the hell is she?"

Tim shares a glance with Ducky who nods in silent agreement. Before either of them can say anything, Tony pipes up

"She's a medical consultant of Duckman's. Vance insisted that we bring her because she has advanced medical training and healing abilities that might come in handy later on. She's okay, Kate."

"But-"

"We need her to get us out of here, Todd, do you need more explanation than that?" Gibbs' blunt question is met with an equally blunt answer.

"Yes Gibbs, I do. I want to know what happened to make you trust someone you've only known for a few weeks. Why you let a director of all people dictate who gets to be on your team. Why you let Ari trick you into coming here. Just tell me why, Gibbs, why are you putting so much faith into her?"

Gibbs doesn't answer and no one else knows how to explain it in simple terms.

"There are some things that cannot be explained, Caitlyn Todd. We do not know exactly why Director Vance wants me on this quest, however we can pretty much guess that it's to make certain that everyone gets home safely. Why they think I can do this, is because I am not from this realm of existence. Magic and mayhem rule where I come from. Thankfully I was allowed to retain most of my magic powers. No, I am not an evil person. No I don't mean any harm to the people assembled here. Can I help, I really don't know, but I will try and have been ever since we entered this place called Inferno. Now, if you don't mind, Chiron has offered to escort us through the next two rings so that we can get safely to the eighth circle of what you call Hell and I call a walk in a park."

Tandel had come back to see why the others were taking so long to catch up. She stalks back to where Chiron is waiting for her and when he gives her an inquiring look she just shakes her head and motions for him to move forward.

Tim is standing next to Ducky and both men are trying hard to hide their smiles at the look on Kate's face. It's been a long time since anyone has been able to make Kate speechless. Gibbs growls at them to get a move on and they all dash after Tandel and Chiron.

NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs trots up to where Chiron and Tandel are standing. They're nearing the end of the first circle, and Gibbs wants to know what they can expect. Tandel gives him a smile and he smiles back as he starts quizzing Chiron about the next two rings.

"From what I have been told, the next ring will be Suicide followed by God, Art, and Nature. As I was explaining to Tandel, I have never ventured further than this first ring. Even with special privileges I am only able to travel to the end of the third ring. I will not be able to cross into the eighth circle. I am sorry for this. If you wish to travel with me until then, I will be happy to escort you as far as I can."

Gibbs nods in agreement and they start the trek into the realm of the Suicides. Tandel inches closer to Gibbs who is silently pleased and somewhat baffled at the same time. From the time they first met the cleric hasn't been one to hide in shadows and yet she's almost cringing away from the trees they are passing by.

"They're not trees, they're the souls of the damned." Tandel whispers softly and Gibbs nods in comprehension. As a healer Tandel can tell where the undead are, and this is not a form that she's used to seeing said creature in. Gibbs turns to the others, cautioning them against breaking any tree branches.

Tim nods as he relates, "In Dante's version, he broke a branch off and the tree started bleeding. It told him a story about the person who had committed suicide. This section of the circle is called the Wood of the Suicides. We should proceed with caution."

Kate stares at the others and a gentle nudge from Ducky has her looking at him in disbelief.

"I know my dear, but it is true. So far we have crossed six of the nine circles of Hell according to Dante's Inferno. We're currently in the seventh, as Timothy and Tandel have both stated."

Tim calls out "We need to be careful going into this next ring. It's called the Plain of Burning Sands and we could be entering the most literal part of what we consider to be fire and brimstone. According to Dante it had a burning rain of fire, and we need to get to the great waterfall in order to get to the eighth circle."

Everyone nods and as they start across the desert, Tony looks at Tim and shouts, "I take back what I said about Somalia. This is a LOT hotter."

Tim grins and shouts back, "Yeah but we still got Gibbs with us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chiron smiles down at Tandel and she smiles back at him. "You need to be careful with the next circle. The Malebolge is comprised of many ditches and the best thing to do is find your way to the central well, it leads to the ninth and final circle."

Gibbs looks up at him suspiciously, "Thought you said you didn't know anything past your ring of this circle."

Chiron smiles at him benignly, "I didn't; however when I asked to accompany you I also asked about the next two circles. I do not know how you will be able to get everyone down to the Malebolge. I do not know if Geryon can carry more than two people at a time."

"We will be alright, Chiron." Tandel says as she casts a quick spell. The rest of the team is quickly covered in glitter and she continues. "As I thought, the only spells I am not able to use are the ones needed to get us home."

The roaring of the waterfall grows louder and soon they're standing at the top of a cliff. Chiron gives a bow to Tandel and trots back to the first ring. Geryon, also known as the Beast of Fraud, flies up to where they are and offers to take them down two at a time. With the exception of Tim and Ducky, none of them are quite prepared for the beast's appearance. Geryon is shaped similar to a dragon but he has the face of a man, hairy arms, a leopard marked body and his tail looks like the stinger on a scorpion.

As they approach the beast, Tandel asks Gibbs, "Should we try to see if he can actually take us to the Central Well. Chiron said we would have to go through an amphitheatre if we can't."

Tim is next to them and nods in agreement, "We should ask him, but as the name suggests, don't be surprised if he says yes, but drops us off at the amphitheatre anyway."

Tandel thinks for a second then says, "I can cast a feather fall spell, it will let us drop over the cliff without injury. Unless you want to accept his help, Elflord."

Tim nods in excitement, "It's not a real dragon, but it could be fun. Hey, Tony, want to go flying with me?"

Tony grins, "Oh hell yes!"

The two go over to Geryon and slip onto his back. The beast looks at the others. "I can come get you, too."

Tandel is chanting her spell and shakes her head no. "We can make it, m'lord dragon."

She looks at Gibbs who is standing beside Ziva and Kate. Gibbs gently pushes the women off the cliff and they both glare at him. Instead of falling at a fast rate, they are slowly being lowered and Tandel smiles as she offers her hand to Ducky. "Come, M'Lord Bard." And they walk off the side of the cliff.

Gibbs is watching the boys as they fly to the ground. Thanks to Tandel's 'glitterdust' spell the boys are still able to be seen even through the murky air of the abyss. Ziva and Kate are still in shock about being thrust over the side of the cliff and not falling at a rapid rate to their deaths. Ducky is in awe from the whole ordeal and Gibbs can just imagine some of the tales that Ducky's guests are going to be hearing once they get out of this mess. As for Tandel, she's back to what he can only guess is normal. She's smiling at Ducky and he can't help but feel a little bit happy that she did come with them. Despite the reasonings behind it, he's almost glad to have her along.

He glances over at Kate who is still looking a bit perturbed. He's still wondering how she managed to get here and how they were all going to get home. He has no doubt that they will get there, but he still doesn't know what will happen to Kate when this little adventure is over.

"Gibbs, she'll be fine." Tandel is gazing up at him with complete assurance. "When I cast my other spells I noticed that she has a special aura around her. I think that once we succeed in this quest, she will be allowed to go back from whence she came."

Gibbs gives her one of his patented stares and she shrugs. "I cannot be for certain, I can only guess, but I do not sense an evil aura around her. I think that she is truly a victim of circumstance and we need to treat her as such."

Gibbs just sighs and nods his head. Tandel puts a consoling hand on his arm. "I am sorry, I cannot tell you more. This is just not something I have dealt with, no matter what realm I was in."

Tandel pulls her magic book out and studies it for a few seconds. She shakes her head as she closes it and rubs at her eyes.

"Are we asking too much? You've only been here for a few weeks."

Tandel smiles up at him, "I just wanted to get my evacuation spell ready, it will transport all of us back to the conference room at NCIS."

Gibbs remembers an odd glow that had surrounded the party just before they'd started out on this venture.

"It's a spell that lets me teleport all of us safely back to that point of origin. Since Caitlyn was not with us, I cannot use that particular spell on her, but I might be able to use another one."

By now, they've reached the entrance to the amphitheatre. Tim and Tony are standing there, but Geryon is nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry Boss, but Geryon is limited to the areas he can fly in." Tim states as they draw closer.

Gibbs just nods and motions for Tim to once again take the lead.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim looks around the group, and sees that Kate is still pondering things. He motions for a five minute break, and the others gather around Tandel. The elf is muttering something in elvish and he smiles as the group almost collectively gasps when they see five bread loaves materialize in front of her. He asks Tandel about water and she nods; Tim knows that she's already thought of that as well and waits until five small flasks of water appear. Tim grabs a loaf of bread and a water flask before asking Kate to walk beside him on at least this leg of their journey.

Kate nods thoughtfully and steps up beside him. He waits another few minutes for the food and water to finish getting dispersed before setting out into the evil trenches that make up the eighth circle of hell known as the Malebolge or Fraud. As they were flying towards the Malebolge, Tim remembered that Dante had been fooled by some of the inhabitants into thinking that the bridges that span from the cliff to the center well had been broken. He'd asked Geryon to fly over and he now knows that they can traverse the bridges and not have to go into the ditches themselves.

Kate listens absently to his explanation of why he's choosing this particular route, then asks, "She's not with you, is she?"

"Who, Tandel? No, no she isn't." He keeps walking waiting for her to come to her own conclusions.

Kate shakes her head as she glances at the rest of the team. Ziva and Tony are bickering back and forth about another mixed up idiom, something about the bells of hell. "I don't think AC/DC meant Hell's Bells quite so literally Zee."

"Nevertheless, Tony, I would not be surprised to hear these bells of hell once we get to the end of our journey."

Holding on to Tim's belt as they progress forward, Kate turns slightly so she can watch Gibbs and Ducky with Tandel. Ducky hasn't really changed much from the last time they'd met, but Gibbs? This is a side of Gibbs she's not sure she likes seeing. He's almost protective of Tandel and granted the other woman is on the short side, barely coming up to Gibbs' shoulder.

"You can ask me Kate, I can tell you what I know." Tim's quiet statement brings her gaze back to him.

"Who is she and what is she doing with Gibbs?"

Tim sighs as he tells her how a "young" female elf ended up in Gibbs' bed. Kate is still a bit confused by the story and Tim smiles at her.

"Look at it as two lost souls who finally found each other. Although she's been looking for him a lot longer than any of us could have predicted."

"But still, you're the one with all the previous experience with her sort of situation. Why would she have gone to Gibbs?"

Tim shakes his head, "Is this because he seems different with her? He totally is, but at the same time, he's not. By that I mean that when he's working with us, he's the same head-slapping, zero tolerance for idiocy, that he's always been. It's just that now he has a home life, or maybe he has someone to go home to."

"Did you ever figure out who always gave him a ride to work?"

"It's called need to know Kate and you guys never need to." Gibbs states as he walks up to them. He pulls Kate back with him and Ducky steps up to walk beside Tim.

"Oh boy, he's going to read her the riot act isn't he?"

"Hmm, not necessarily, Timothy. He might leave that up to Tandel."

Kate grumbles as Gibbs pulls her back to where Tandel is. "Gee, Gibbs, one thing hasn't changed and it's your manners, or lack thereof."

"Can it, Kate."

"Gibbs!" Kate tries to warn him that he's too close to the edge of the bridge.

"What?!" He slips and starts to fall off the bridge when two pairs of arms reach out and grab him. As Tandel and Kate pull him back onto the bridge, their eyes meet and Kate can tell that despite all her misgivings, Tandel means no harm to Gibbs or the team.

"You were a bit close to the edge." Kate says simply and Gibbs glares at her as she makes her way back to the front of the pack.

"Ya think?" he grumbles as he watches her head towards Tim and Ducky.

"She knows now." Tandel says in satisfaction.

"Knows what?" Gibbs asks as they continue walking.

"That I mean you no harm. She still doesn't believe that I should be here and that is to be expected. I am not a member of your team, yet Leon Vance insisted I should come with you."

Gibbs has been thinking about that too. Despite everything they've been through or maybe because of everything they've been through, he still has a problem with Vance insisting that Tandel has to be there. Admittedly, she's come in handy, but still, why was it so important that she come along?

"Maybe Leon Vance isn't the one who needed me to be here." Tandel muses softly and Gibbs stares at her.

"Do you think he was coerced into it? Could he have been mentally manipulated, like Lolth tried to do to Tim when you first arrived?"

Tandel nods thoughtfully, "I think it likely as I did sense something amiss when we were at the conference room. At the time I put it down to young Haswari, but it is possible that he was a vessel."

Gibbs thinks about that as she hands him a chunk of bread. "This is quite good, is it one of your earlier spells?"

"Hmm, yes, it's one of the basic spells we learned and it has come in handy more than once. These bolgies that form this stage of hell are different stations from what I can see."

"Oh indeed they are my dear, indeed they are." Ducky's presence is a welcoming one for a change, and both Gibbs and Tandel listen as the "bard" tells them about the panderers and seducers, the most noted being Jason, from Jason and the Argonauts fame. (Tandel looks at Gibbs in question and he tells her in ASL that he'll explain when they get home.) She grins as they continue listening to Ducky prattle on about the flatterers and simoniacs, the sorcerers (Gibbs looks at Tandel in mock horror), the barrators "never trust a lawyer," rings through Tim, Tony, Kate and Ziva's minds, hypocrites, thieves (I knew a nice thief once, Tandel whispers to Gibbs), councilors of fraud, sowers of discord, and finally falsifiers.

Once they get past the bolgia of falsifiers, the group can finally see the path to the central well of Malebolge and they start to breathe a sigh of relief. The central well leads to the ninth and final circle of Hell. Tim motions for them to all step closer; he's been communicating with a giant who has agreed to lower them into the well so that they can finish their journey.


	11. Chapter 11

As they approach the others, Tim continues talking to the giant. Ducky frowns as he tries to remember just what the ninth and final level of Hell was all about. He clears his throat to speak, when Gibbs gently shoves him onto the giant's hand.

"Really Jethro, show a little decorum. I could have tripped!" His mild scolding falls on deaf ears as Gibbs extends his hand to Tandel. She frowns at him and he pats her on the head.

"We need to get going," he whispers in her ear, "something tells me we might be at the end of the trail but we're not done yet."

Tandel nods in silent agreement. She too can sense something not quite right at the end of their journey and she's afraid she might know what it is. The fact that Ari had disappeared the exact same time that they found Caitlyn Todd is almost too great of a coincidence and she's already heard what Gibbs thinks about coincidences.

"No such thing," Gibbs says softly as if in reply to her thoughts.

"Boss?" Tony is staring at him as they begin their descent to the lowest level of Hell. Gibbs just shakes his head, wondering what is lying in wait ahead of them. His gut is whipping up one hellacious burn and he just knows that something bad is going to happen.

Kate is watching the others with interest and can see that during the few years she's been gone, the bond between the men has gotten even stronger than it had been prior to her death. Ziva steps close to her and puts a hand on her arm.

"They have become a true family over time. Tony and Tim squabble like brothers and Gibbs is the father that keeps them in line. I am almost jealous of that, but they try to include me, when they can."

Kate nods in agreement; the one thing that she has missed the most is the familial contact with others. She stares into Ziva's deep brown eyes and can tell that the Israeli has dealt with personal loss at least once in her lifetime. She can also see that she's harboring a secret, one that she hasn't shared with most of the men on the team.

"So what is your opinion regarding Tandel?" Kate asks curiously.

"I am still forming one," Ziva replies honestly. "She has only been here a few weeks and it does seem strange to me that Gibbs trusts her so implicitly, but so far she has done nothing to make me not trust her."

Kate thinks about what Ziva's said then asks, "Is that why you don't trust her? Because she's done nothing so far?"

Before Ziva can reply they are placed on the floor and they all tumble off of the giant's hand as he gently brushes them off his palm. Tandel scans them all for injuries, but no one was hurt, just startled by the sudden movement. As they look around, the main thing any of them can see is ice and lots of it.

"This looks more like Stygia or Cania, it's so cold and devoid of warmth." Tandel's observation was met with a nod by Tim as he starts to explain.

"We're in the ninth circle, called Cocytus. It was speculated that the voyage down here was actually the Devil's fall from Heaven. Each level leading further away from the warmth and light that God provides through His Sun. The more vile and treacherous the sins against others, the more ice and cold encapsulated them."

Tandem looks at him as she says, "We called the ninth level Nessus. It was supposedly a land of extremes from frozen wastelands like Cania and Stygia, to volcanic mountains similar to Phlegethos. It housed a flaming forest, icy lakes; the landscape was tattered and torn up and in the middle of it all rose the Citadel of Hell: Malsheem. It was a gigantic hollowed out stalagmite that imprisoned the souls that Asmodeus had locked away for safekeeping. It extended far and wide both above the skyline and below the earth. Rumor had it that Asmodeus, who was considered the Archduke of Nessus, put up such a steep price for releasing a prisoner that whole kingdoms disappeared."

Kate walks up to her, "So if your Hell is so different from this one, why are you even here?"

Tandel looks Kate directly in the eye and stands her ground. "I'm here to make sure that they all get back home. I will try to get you back where you are supposed to be, but as I am not sure where that is, I cannot guarantee it will work."

There's a slight noise off to their right. As they turn to see what it is, Ari comes sauntering across the ice with his hands in his pockets.

"Ari?" Kate whispers the name aloud and the man smiles.

"Hello Caitlyn. I see our mutual friends found you, as I knew they would." His broad smile only widens as he sees the hatred cross four male faces. Curiosity is on Tandel's face while confusion is evident on both Kate and Ziva's faces.

"Well Gibbs, I am glad to see that you did not let me down. Admittedly, I was a bit surprised that you allowed the ladies to come with you, as well as the good doctor, but I suppose you couldn't have stopped Timothy and Tony from accompanying you. They will continue to work well for you in the future."

"What do you want Ari? Why are you here and why did you insist on bringing us down here?" Gibbs' questions are met with a smirk.

"Moi? No, no, no...I am not the one who wanted you down here. I believe in you and your good team. If I did not, I would not have let Ziva stay with you for all of these years."

The entire team is confused now. Admittedly there were plenty of villains from the past several years that had cursed Gibbs and the MCRT to Hell, but the majority of them were either dead or imprisoned.

"Come Caitlyn, it is time for us to depart." Ari reaches for Kate's hand, but she avoids him.

"You deliberately led Gibbs and the others here so that someone else could kill them? Why would you think that I would allow you to do this?" Kate stares at him, wondering why she'd ever fallen for him.

Ari's smile is cold and mocking, "Because you love me, Caitlyn."


	12. Chapter 12

Someone starts clapping their hands and everyone turns to look at the newcomer. She's a tall brunette, with darkly tanned skin and brown eyes. Tandel and Kate have no idea who she is; Ari does and smirks when the others all take a defensive stance when they recognize her. She steps closer and puts a hand on Gibbs's forearm.

"Miss me, Gibbs?"

"Not much." His eyes which had been slowly turning to a glacial blue, are completely iced over now. Tandel and Kate can tell that whoever the newcomer is, she's on Gibbs' nasty list. Tim, Tony and Ziva gather protectively around Ducky, and Paloma grins.

"Oh, and I see that you have a new woman in your life Gibbs. Does she live by the motto, 'I have always depended on the kindness of strangers?'"

Gibbs glares at her mockery of Tandel, who is struggling to understand what is going on.

Kate can tell that the woman is mentally deranged and sidles closer to Tony. He tells her sotto voce about the woman who killed so many people in an effort to make Gibbs' life a living Hell.

"Or perhaps she's just tagging along for McGee's sake? Poor, young Timothy, are you still 'being pushed by the negative. Are the failures sending you to your typewriter every night before the reviews come out? Are you more compelled to get back to work than when you succeed?'"

Tandel had started inching closer to Tim's side but stops. The malice dripping from the woman's tongue is almost drenching them from the flow of words. Tandel steps back to Gibbs' side and says

"'Life is partly what we make it and partly what is made in the friends that we choose.' From your appearance and diatribe I take it that you don't have many friends and that the ones you do have, don't love you very much."

"You have no right to judge me! I am the person who was wronged, and Gibbs is going to pay with all of your deaths this time!"

"I don't think so," Kate says and the others all nod in agreement.

Paloma gives them an evil smile, "Have you all forgotten about your surroundings? You're in Hell and there is no way that any of you are getting out of here!"

Ari steps forward and grabs both Kate and Ziva by the arm. "Per our agreement, I am leaving and taking Ziva and Caitlyn with me. You may do what you wish with the others."

A flash of light and smell of brimstone and soon it's just Gibbs, Tim, Tony, Ducky and Tandel standing across from Paloma who is glaring at Gibbs who is glaring right back at her.

"I still have you Gibbs, and I will destroy you the way that you destroyed me and my family."

Tandel is growing more and more confused, but decides to remain silent for the moment; she needs to focus on the spell needed to get them back to civilization.

NCIS-NCIS

Ziva and Kate glare at Ari as he escorts them out of the barn.

"What are you doing? We have to go back and save them." Kate almost screams at Ari who frowns at her. He had thought that she would be happy to be out of that place.

"My brother, what have you done? Why did you only bring us back? Why would you leave Gibbs and the others behind?" Ziva implores.

"I have no interest in them anymore." Ari says simply and the girls sigh in frustration.

By a mutual unspoken consent, both women reach out and Gibbs-smack Ari on the back of his head.

NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs motions for Tim and Tony to step back and they do, gently pulling Ducky and Tandel back with them. Tandel doesn't bother protesting, she can see that Gibbs is trying to make it so that she can get them sent home. She can tell that he doesn't plan on coming back with them, and she knows that she needs to get the others to safety first. She sighs, and mutters something in elvish. Tim raises an eyebrow at the language she uses, and she blushes slightly before waving a hand at the three men. Tim, Tony and Ducky disappear from Paloma's sight and the woman screams in frustration as her targets leave.

"Hey! Tandel!" Tim and Tony's protests die away as they reappear near Kate and Ziva. The women run over to them and together with Ducky they try to find a way back into the other realm.

Ari shakes his head in bewilderment. He'd spent so much time trying to get them out and now they want to get back in? He cannot comprehend why they are so desperate to save Gibbs.

"WHY?" He yells to no one in particular and no one responds; no one except a quiet voice in his head reminding him of his own repercussions for disobeying orders once again. He glares at the figures searching the barn for an entrance back to Hell and Gibbs. Ari disappears in a flash of lightening and flame. Those who might have noticed are too distracted to see that for an instant he was covered with smoke and the smell of sulfur before he is absorbed back into the realm of fire and brimstone.

NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs is still glaring at Paloma, who is surprised that Tandel didn't leave with the others.

"She's braver than I gave her credit for Gibbs. Does she really think she can save you?"

"No, she already has."

Gibbs smiles that cold, unfriendly smile that makes people squirm. Paloma ignores it, as she focuses her hatred on Tandel.

"Then I shall take her life as retribution for yours."

"You cannot do that." Tandel says firmly and Paloma snorts in disbelief.

"Who can stop me?" Paloma's demanding question is met with a saccharine smile.

"Your own realm will. As I am not from here, I will be granted safe passage, as will Gibbs. As for you Paloma Rivera, you have failed in your mission. If I had the powers I would simply send you to the Nine Hells; as it is, I will send you to Chiron, and he will discipline you from there."

Paloma's eyes widen in disbelief as Tandel finishes the last of her chant.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEeeee!" Paloma's voice trails off as she is carried off by the winds.

Tandel sinks to her knees and Gibbs catches her. "Steady there. Why didn't you go with the others? You should have gone with Ducky and the others."

"I couldn't leave you. Not this time, nor any other time in the future. Besides, you didn't make it a command." Her cheeky grin is met with a small smack to the back of her head.

"Next time…" he warns and she smiles at him.

"I know. Are you ready to get out of here now?"


	13. Chapter 13

As the others wait anxiously for Gibbs and Tandel to get back, four cell phones go off simultaneously. Ducky looks at Tim, Tony and Ziva, all of whom nod at his unasked question.

"Vance." They all say and Ducky smiles a bit as he answers the call.

"Yes, Director, what can I do for you?"

"I need a sit-rep. What's going on? Is everyone okay? Did you get Agent Todd back? Why isn't Gibbs answering his phone?"

Ducky sighs as he puts the phone on speaker. "As of right now, Anthony, Timothy, Ziva and myself are all back, as is Caitlin."

Vance gives an audible sigh of relief, then asks, "Where's Gibbs? Why hasn't he told me any of this and what happened with Ari?"

Ducky glances over at Tony, who nods silently and steps closer as Ducky says, "Mr. Haswari has got his comeuppances or just desserts you might say. As for Jethro,"

Tony gently takes the phone, silently apologizes to Ducky before turning away. "Director, it's DiNozzo. So far Gibbs and Tandel haven't come back yet. We had an unexpected visitor in the guise of Paloma Rivera, and Tandel managed to send me, Tim and Ducky back while Gibbs distracted Paloma."

Vance is astounded by the news that Paloma had been there as well as Ari. "But so far all of you are okay?"

"Yes sir. We'll have full reports when we get back; right now we're waiting for Gibbs to show back up."

"Very well, keep me posted." Vance hangs up sighing in frustration and worry.

NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs stares at the scenery around him, making sure that there won't be any further interruptions. He's worried about the kind of pressure that this can put on Tandel who has no real knowledge about this plane. The object of his worries smiles at him and puts a hand on his.

"Are you ready, Sir Warrior?" Her light question brings a smile to his face as he nods.

"Get us out of here, Lady Mage."

Tandel gives him a brighter smile at the new nickname he's given her. She closes her eyes and starts the chant that will take them home.

NCIS-NCIS

Kate comes over to where Ducky is staring off into space.

"Hey Ducky, whatcha thinking about?"

Ducky gives her a bright smile and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing that any of you need to worry about. Come now, we need to wait for Jethro and Tandel to come back."

Kate hesitates and Ducky smiles in understanding, "She is a new part to our lives, and one that we are still learning about. There is a bond between her and Jethro that no one here, with the possible exception of Timothy, can dare to understand."

"But, why Gibbs? I mean, no offense to Gibbs, but she seemed to be more Tim's type."

"Ah, but that is where everyone is making the same mistake."

"What mistake is that Duck?" Gibbs's question has Kate and Ducky turning towards the approaching couple.

"Well hello Jethro, I see that you and Tandel have arrived back safely."

Tandel nods, "Yes, m'lord bard, we are all here now. I suggest that we leave this place quickly."

Gibbs whistles for the others to join them and they all gather round. "We're heading back to NCIS and the conference room. I'll deal with Vance when we get there. Until then, no discussing any of this with anyone. That includes Abby and Jimmy until we get the all clear. Understood?"

They all nod, and some are wondering at the curt tone. "My gut tells me we've still got something waiting for us. I don't want any surprises between now and then. Kate, Duck, Tan you're all with me. You three take the other car; DiNozzo, you're driving."

Ziva starts to protest but Gibbs puts his hands on hers, "I need you on point, get me?"

Ziva nods as her eyes widen in understanding. "I understand, Gibbs. We will not let you down."

The drive back to NCIS is passed in relative silence as both vehicles speed back the way that they'd come. Once at NCIS, Gibbs puts his cap on Kate and Ducky puts his jacket around her shoulders. Tim, Tony and Ziva form a protective circle as they enter the elevator.

Vance is waiting for them in the conference room as are Jimmy and Abby. Once everyone is inside, Vance motions for Tim to turn off the security cameras and then approaches Gibbs.

"Everyone secured I take it." The question was more of a statement, just due to Vance knowing by now how Gibbs and his team works.

"For the moment." Gibbs grinds out as he takes the cap off Kate. Jimmy and Abby are almost too stunned to accept that the former agent is standing before them.

"K-Kate, you're back!" Abby steps closer and encloses her friend in a hug, crying the entire time.

"Damnit Abby, I made it all the way back here without crying." Kate sniffles, "You're gonna smear your makeup now."

Vance taps Gibbs and Ducky on their shoulders, indicating for the two men to follow him. Gibbs nods and they leave the room while the others continue their reunion with Kate. Tandel just sits down in a corner, waiting for Gibbs to come back and get her. The elf is mentally exhausted with the effort of bringing the men back from Hell. She closes her eyes and starts meditating, knowing it's the best way to recharge.

Tim gives Kate another hug, then steps closer to Tandel. He knows from his gaming that she's probably using this time to regain her stamina and energy. Tony sends his probie a questioning look, but Tim shakes his head. The elf just needs a bit of time and Tim is going to protect her in Gibbs's absence.

Tony nods and Kate is again surprised at how much non-verbal communication is going on with the two men. Abby and Jimmy come over to where Kate is standing and the three reminisce about the past and some of the antics that the women would pull on Tony.

"Speaking of Tony, whatever happened with my dog Toni?" Kate asks.

Abby smiles at her, "One of the children at the orphanage near the convent was adopted and her parents let her take Toni home with her."

Kate hugs her, "I knew I could depend on you."

NCIS-NCIS

Vance waits until they are back in his office before turning to face Gibbs and Ducky.

"Well?"

"Not a typical day at the office as DiNozzo would say." Gibbs rubs his chin as he reflects on the day and the things they've seen.

"Indeed, it has been the most fascinating day I've had in many years," Ducky's reply brings a faint smile to Vance's face, but the director keeps his focus on Gibbs.

"Gibbs?"

"As I'm sure Ducky has already relayed, we not only encountered Haswari, but Paloma Rivera as well. Apparently she thought she could kill the entire team once we were down there. She just didn't count on the ace up our sleeve, or the fact that Ari would take Kate and Ziva back with him. I don't exactly know what happened to her, just that Tandel sent her back to Chiron, the centaur."

"You went to Dante's Inferno?" Vance asks, as he recognizes the name.

"Apparently and we traveled through all nine circles." Gibbs states flatly.

"It was still an extraordinary day and Chiron was a lovely fellow to chat with."

"What about Agent Todd?"

Both Gibbs and Ducky shake their heads. "We have no answer for that one." Ducky says softly.

"What about Tandel?" Vance has his own opinion, but wants theirs as well.

"She might be able to do something, but it's doubtful at this point in time." Gibbs is thinking about the elf and her clerical abilities. He can remember some slight spells that clerics had in the old Dungeons and Dragons games that he used to play, but he can't recall any that would revive the dead.

"The young cleric is actually quite exhausted from keeping everyone safe. We might not be able to get her help for a day at least."

Vance nods and leads them back to the conference room. Everyone looks up when the three men re-enter the room.

"What do we do from here, Director?" Tony's question makes everyone look towards Vance.

"Due to the circumstances, I'm going to go with whatever Gibbs and Doctor Mallard suggest this time. Agent Todd, do you know anything that can help us with your current predicament?"

Kate shakes her head and Abby puts her hand up. "She can stay with me! We can have a girl's night out."

Vance is already shaking his head when Gibbs states, "No can do, Abbs. Too risky, too many people could see her and start asking questions that no one can answer."

Tim looks down at Tandel who still has her eyes closed. "Tandel?"

"How many years has it been?" Tandel's question brings silence and she opens her eyes. When no one immediately answers her she sighs. "I must apologize then, because there is no way that I can extend her life. If it had been hours or even a few days, I might have been able to do something. Since such a long time has passed, trying to bring her back would only make her into a zombie or worse, and I cannot do that to her."

"Any suggestions then?" Vance asks.

"To be totally honest, I don't know how to reply this time. My only suggestion would be to let things play out and see what happens, but I cannot guarantee a time frame for how long she can remain on Earth. I am sorry, Caitlyn Todd, but this is something beyond my means."


	14. Chapter 14

It's with some expectancy, a bit of trepidation, and lot of good humor that the team pulls into Ducky's driveway that afternoon. Ducky and Jimmy arrive first and go into the kitchen. Jimmy has been there enough times that he knows where just about everything is, but to his surprise a lot of dishes and other items are no longer in their normal place. He turns to his mentor and sees a hint of moisture in the older man's eyes. That's when it occurs to Jimmy that it really hasn't been that long since Ducky lost his mother. For the ME to want this much company, to insist on it, reminds the younger man of how much he still has to learn about life and those who are his friends.

"Well, Mr. Palmer, don't just stand there gawking, go out and wait for the others. We will need to make certain that Caitlyn isn't seen, however, I do believe most of my neighbors are gone for the weekend."

"Are you sure, Dr. Mallard? Can't I help with anything until Gibbs and the others are all here?"

Ducky smiles, "It's alright, dear boy, go and wait for the others. I just need to figure out the sleeping arrangements."

Jimmy opens his mouth to reply, when there is the slamming of car doors and Ducky ushers him outside to greet the team. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ducky peeks around the curtains, then heads upstairs to plan on where to house the team for the weekend. As he comes back down he can tell that Mrs. McDougall, one of his mother's few remaining friends, is home. The old woman's curtains are moving back and forth, a sure sign that the curtain twitcher is in residence, at least for a few more hours.

He knows that she misses having Victoria come and knock on her door, demanding that she keep her nose out of the Mallard's business. Of course, with Victoria's health being what it was the past few years, the curtain twitcher hasn't had much reason to spy on her neighbors; Ducky hasn't mentioned anything to anyone as of yet, but he knows that Gibbs and now Jimmy will have figured out that he's not planning on staying in the house for too much longer. It's just too big for one person. It had actually been too big for two people, but the price at the time, when he and his mother had needed housing, had been too tempting to pass up.

He listens as the team silently enters the house. He knows it won't always be this quiet; for now they just have to get Caitlyn settled and then they can figure out what to do once Jethro gets there. He ambles on down the stairs, mentally preparing for the questions that will arise when the others see the furniture covers and tags. To his surprise, there are no covers and he quietly blesses Jimmy Palmer for thinking on his feet. The fact that Victoria is dead and that Caitlyn would be going back to the realm of Heaven would have just made everyone more depressed and he didn't want to see so many young faces full of grief.

If there would be any consolation regarding Caitlyn Todd's situation, it might just be the ability to actually say goodbye with hugs, and yes, with tears, but it wouldn't be a sudden thing. At least he hoped it would be something with a bit more happiness than shock, denial and anger. Acceptance and sorrow this time; that is to be expected. This time they would be a bit better prepared for her leaving.

Tim and Tony enter the house with full packs, and Ducky can't help laughing as they pull out snacks and drinks as well as several sets of women's sweats and t-shirts. Kate looks at the one in her hand and stares up at Tim.

"I remember finding these in your apartment the day that Tony and I were looking for you."

Tim smiles, "My sister Sarah was going to college at the time. She's teaching now, back home."

Tony edges him out of the way, "By the way, make sure you tell McAuthor not to use you in his next novel."

Ziva nods in agreement, "I can threaten to kill him with paperclips if he does so. Then again, it might not be a threat."

Kate laughs as the others glare at Tim, who still maintains that he was only using them as templates, despite the way the names were changed. This is what Ducky wanted to see, some good old-fashioned teasing, laughter and most importantly, in his own mind at least, smiles.

Gibbs arrives with Tandel and they have an armload of groceries. Ducky blinks as he sees all the food that is being put into his refrigerator and Gibbs quips, "Can't live off of bread and water alone, Duck."

Well, they could, but where would the fun be in that?

NCIS-NCIS

The weekend passes too fast, especially for Abby and Kate. The two have rekindled their bonds of friendship and neither wants to admit that the time for Kate to leave is drawing near. Ducky and Gibbs retreat to the living room and are a bit surprised to see Tim and Tandel in there as well.

"Hey Boss, Tandel and I have been tossing around an idea. It might take a bit, but it's possible for Kate to stay longer."

"What does it entail and does it put anyone into danger?" Ducky's got the question out before Gibbs does, who is automatically shaking his head in denial.

"It's a newer spell, meaning that it's not one I'm familiar with, however we think that it might be possible to cast it, with enough belief or faith if you will."

Gibbs is adamantly shaking his head by now, and Ducky frowns as he asks, "I will ask again, what does it entail and does it put you or anyone in danger?"

Tim sighs as he admits, "There is always a chance for failure, even when you have a high healing capability. The thing is, it's not Tandel who would be in danger; it's Kate. She would end up with a higher percentage of being susceptible to most common illnesses."

Tandel explains, "It lowers her defenses, it takes away part of her immune system. I was trying to tell that to Timothy after we found the spell, just before you walked into the room. It is up to Caitlyn, but I personally would not recommend using it. It is as I said before; if it goes wrong she could end up a zombie or worse and then I would have to destroy her and she would end up in that Dante's Inferno or something even more awful, when she could go instead to the Elysian Fields or what you call Heaven. It is up to her, but I know which one I would choose."

"I think we all know which one, but it doesn't make it any easier on us to say goodbye," Tim says quietly.

"Personally, it would be weird trying to start all over again, because I'd basically have to go under the Witness Protection Program and it would make it too difficult to explain to anyone who might see me, just how I managed to survive a bullet to the brain." Kate steps into the room and gives Tim a hug.

"I appreciate the thought, but honestly, I don't want to have to put anyone in danger, especially my family or any of yours." She says as Abby and the others enter the room as well.

"But what about-?" Abby is cut short by a fierce hug from Kate.

"I know what you're going to say, but think about it Abby. Isn't Toni happier with the little girl? As for my family, I can't put them through that kind of loss again. It's not fair to anyone, especially when you consider that they might finally be healing from the pain, I can't do that to them."

"It wouldn't be fair to you either my dear," Ducky says, "not being able to tell them that you are alive."

Tandel looks at Gibbs, "Again, as it is not one I am familiar with, I am not willing to attempt it on anyone. Not you, not her, no one is worth that kind of risk."

Kate studies the elf for a moment, "You're afraid. I mean, you're really afraid that it won't work."

Tandel nods, "I've seen too many cases, in other lands, where the spell, something similar to the one that Timothy discovered, should have worked. The caster had the intelligence, the ability and it still backfired. It truly is not worth the risk that is involved."

Tony starts to speak up when Tim interrupts him, "Think of the scariest horror movie or the worst case that we've ever come across. Multiply by a thousand; that's the scenario that could await Kate if we insist on trying to resurrect her. Tandel's right, it's not worth it."

NCIS-NCIS

A somber group gathers that evening, and tears as well as laughter have been shed. More tears are shining on the cheeks of most of the group, and it's with a heavy heart that Gibbs walks into the backyard, wondering just how to say goodbye to someone that he still feels responsible for being the cause of her death.

"It wasn't you, Gibbs. Ari could have chosen any of you that day. He almost killed Tim; he could have killed Tony, but because I was and am a woman, he chose me. He might not have originally planned it that way, but he knew that killing me would cause you the most pain," Kate states.

"He was right." Gibbs responds quietly.

"I know and I'm sorry. If I had only-" her voice trails off and Gibbs lightly smacks the back of her head.

"It's over and done with Kate. At least this time we get to say goodbye."

Kate nods as she blinks back more tears. "I really did miss you guys."

Gibbs pats her on the back. Soon the team surrounds them with murmurs of "goodbye" and "take care of yourself."

Tandel whispers a few words and a small portal opens. She extends her hand to Kate, "I cannot take you to Heaven, but there are a few others who are waiting to escort you there."

Kate nods and takes a hesitant step forward before turning back to the elf. She places the NCIS cap on the elf's head, and hands her a small piece of paper. "Thank you and keep an eye on them for me?"

"It will be my honor, Caitlyn Todd." Tandel says as Kate walks confidently towards the portal. She turns just before entering to face the others who are smiling and waving. Tears are running unchecked on Abby's cheeks, while Tim and Tony are blinking fiercely, obviously holding back their own emotions. Gibbs gives her a nod and she takes a deep breath as she takes that final step forward.

NCIS-NCIS

Kate walks out of the tunnel of light and blinks as she raises her hand to her eyes in an attempt to see what is in front of her.

"Hello Agent Todd."

"Who the Hell are you?"

the end?

 _ **a/n: for now it is the end of the story. Will there be a sequel later on? That is still to be determined. I do thank all who have read and those who left reviews, if I didn't answer you, I sincerely apologize. Thank you again :) Tigyr.**_


End file.
